Macne Nana
Macne Nana (マクネナナ) is the first of the Macne Series to be a part of the VOCALOID software. Her release date is Jan 31st 2014. Concept Nana was designed to be the first voice on the Mac OS. She was inspired by the success of Hatsune Miku, and was even labelled Macne Miku (Mac音ミク) during her first production. She is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a klutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work, but always looks on the bright side of life. She and her sisters run the "Mac Sound (Macne) Cafe" (Mac音カフェ).http://macne.net/character/nana Etymology Macne is a combination of the word "Mac", referring to the Macintosh related products, and Ne (音), that means "sound", so, her name means "Mac Sound". Appearance Her first design is mainly inspired by Hatsune Miku, while the 2S design has been said to be "princess" themed. The design of the Macne series in general incorporate various aspects of the Mac computer and its physical appearance, such as USB ports and disk drives. Relations *Macne Coco (Black); Older sister *Macne Coco (White); Older sister *Macne Petit; Younger sister *Macne Papa; Father VOCALOID Releases Open License versions *''Macne Nana at the Macne Wikia'' Macne Nana was originally released in Open license format for Reason4 and GarageBand, and contained 104 samples. Due to the fact it was released as a open license, so long as you owned the original software Nana was free to be exploited to additional software. This led it to later be converted to work with UTAU by UTAU fans. A smaller "compact" version called "Macne Nana Petite" was also released at a cheaper price, with less content and was released as the "lite" version of Macne Nana. When the Act2 website was retired and the Macne's were moved over to their own website, Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petite (now called "Macne Petite") were given new vocals called "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petite 2S". The "Macne Nana 2S" version was recorded in the scales of D#4/G#4/C#5 and had 117 samples, more than the first Macne Nana release. It came with a already built UTAU vocal and was made to sound more distinct from Macne Petite, as well as the original "Macne Nana/Macne Nana Petite" vocal. Marketing Macne Nana was originally developed as the "sound Princess for the Mac" and had much marketing prior to being considered for VOCALOID™. This included merchandise for her such as a keyboard with her image printed on it and a G3 iPhone.link iOS apps *''Macne Percussion at the Macne Wikia'' A Macne Percussion app for the iPad2 and iPad3 was released. Another app called "Mac音Clock" was also released for Macne Nana. Booklet Launched in 2009, a booklet called "Makunebon" ("マクネボン") was released. A further two volumes were released in 2010 and 2011.link Additional Information Popularity Trivia *She is the first vocal in the "Macne" series to receive a voice bank for VOCALOID™, as well as the first vocal to have a UTAU vocal (for her S2 release) and a VOCALOID vocal. *7 can be pronounced "Nana" in Japanese; this is why the number sometimes appears on her designs. Notable for... *First product originally built for another engine to become part of VOCALOID™. *First character of the Macne Series to receive an English VOCALOID3 voicebank. *Only vocal supported for different engines (Garageband / Reason4 / UTAU / VOCALOID) *First english voicebank developed by Bplats, Inc. Gallery References External links *Official Website *Character Profile *Official Twitter Category:Intervention Required